reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Binoculars
Binoculars are a piece of equipment featured in Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. Description Red Dead Redemption Binoculars were a useful tool for any frontiersman during the time period of the Redemption saga. When equipped, binoculars will severely extend the player's field of vision and allow them to spot animals, enemies or places far off in the distance. In Redemption, the binoculars are carried by John Marston at all times after they are obtained. They are only required to be used once, in the same mission where they are obtained, and are never necessary again. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Voyach’s original. These field or marine glasses provide you with the highest level of magnifying power. Intended for practical and professional purposes only.Catalogue Description. Binoculars are also carried at all times in Redemption 2, as long as the player has access to their satchel. Acquisition ''Red Dead Redemption'' The binoculars are acquired during the mission "At Home With Dutch", when the player neutralises Helaku and takes the item from his body. They can be equipped Kit menu in the satchel. Binoculars are exclusive to the main storyline and cannot be obtained by the player in either Undead Nightmare or Multiplayer. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Unlike its prequel, binoculars are available to the player at the start of the game and can be used during missions and for hunting. It can be found in the Kit section of the Item Wheel. ''Red Dead Online'' In Online, binoculars are available for purchase at any Gunsmith or through the Catalogue for $28.00, once the player reaches Rank 20. Trivia ;Red Dead Redemption * When Marston is standing up and uses the Binoculars, he takes them off the satchel and looks through them. However, if Marston is crouching or wielding a weapon, the Binoculars will have no delay between selection and actual viewing. * If the player presses the start button while looking through the Binoculars, they will not be able to access the Pause Menu. Instead, the game will pause as if it were an animation. * The binoculars possess the same amount of zoom as both scoped rifles. * NPCs can often be seen using binoculars in various towns. * When using the "Jack Attack" cheat before completing the "At Home With Dutch" mission, the player will not receive the binoculars. Replaying the mission through the stats screen does not fix this. * In the game stats, there is a listing of how much time the player has spent viewing the world through the binoculars. * The main website of Red Dead Redemption says: "these trusty field glasses can be purchased at certain general stores across the frontier", but this is not the case in the game. * If an NPC is using the binoculars and you fire a bullet at them, the binoculars will deflect the shot. Bugs * Using the binoculars for the first time whilst riding on horseback may freeze the game, but is easily fixed by selecting the menu a few times and trying to change the weapon. Gallery Binocularesinv.png|In-game icon in Red Dead Redemption Essentials binoculars-0.jpg|Rockstar's preview for the binoculars Shelton-Cole-with-binoculars-0.jpg|Shelton Cole scouting around Armadillo with binoculars Download-0.jpg|John Marston scouting 5454082B20180324144326765.jpg|Helaku with binoculars 5454082B20180324144514689.jpg|John Marston spots Dutch van der Linde with binoculars 5454082B20180326213145104.jpg|Jack playing Harmonica seen through a binoculars Binoculares-0.png|3D model of the binoculars Arthur Morgan usings binoculars RDR2.png|Arthur using Binoculars in Red Dead Redemption 2 References Related Content fr:Jumelles Category:Items in Redemption Category:Items in Redemption 2 Category:Items in Red Dead Online